OUR FUTURE
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang sahabat kelas 5 SD, yang diajak seseorang untuk mengetahui kehidupan mereka di masa depan. - ChanBaek/YAOI/Boys Love


**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Our Future"**

 **A fanfic by Jijidat**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekyun , slight!Kris

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Kategori** : Yaoi / Boys Love

 **Rating** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, cerita mainstream kurang greget, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan..

 **NOTE:** Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul Hai, Miiko! edisi 25 karangan Ono Eriko. Dulu ff ini pernah saya publish dengan main cast YunJae, dan ini adalah versi ChanBaek-nya.

No prequel, no sequel, just this **ONESHOT**!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy** ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeollie! Yeollie! Tunggu Baekkie!"

Byun Baekhyun kecil berlari menyusul sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol, yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Karena kurang hati-hati, dia tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri.

 _Bruk!_

" _Huuuwweee_ ~~" Lengkingan suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

" _Aish~_ Anak itu!" gerutu Chanyeol yang segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini terduduk di tengah jalan. Air mata membasahi pipi _chubby-_ nya, bibirnya terisak kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

" _Hehehe_! Tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Baekhyun mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol menganga dibuatnya.

 _'Bukankah tadi dia melengking sangat keras dan bahkan pipinya masih basah oleh air matanya? Lalu, mengapa sekarang dia terlihat baik-baik saja?'_ Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

"Terima kasih, Yeollie. Baekkie kan memang ceroboh, jadi sudah biasa terjatuh. _Hihi!_ " Baekhyun mengusap cepat pipinya yang basah menggunakan lengan seragam sekolahnya, lalu tersenyum lima jari ke arah teman sekelasnya di EXO _Elementary_ _School_ itu.

"Dasar payah!" Chanyeol melenggang begitu saja. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan. Rumah mereka memang searah, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama-sama.

"Yeollie, tadi waktu Han _Songsaengnim_ menyuruh kita untuk menggambar masa depan, apa yang Yeollie gambar?" Baekhyun memulai obrolan, penasaran.

" _Hmm_ , tadi Yeollie menggambar diri Yeollie yang menjadi fotografer. Itulah impian terbesar Yeollie. Kalau Baekkie menggambar apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

" _Eum_ , tadi Baekkie menggambar macam-macam. Baekkie ingin jadi guru TK, lalu punya toko roti, lalu tadi Baekkie juga menggambar pacar impian Baekkie. _Hihi_!" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri.

" _Yah_! Banyak sekali! Lagipula mana ada yang mau menjadi pacar Baekkie? Baekkie kan cengeng dan sangat ceroboh. _Ahaha_!" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol.

" _Yah_! Yeollie jahat!" Pipinya menggembung maksimal.

" _Ahaha_!" Chanyeol masih setia tertawa.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam, menginterupsi sepasang sahabat itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, lalu menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

" _Eh_ , siapa ya?" tanya Chanyeol _innocent_.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Wu Yi Fan. Tapi panggil saja aku Kris. Aku adalah utusan dewa langit." Pria jangkung itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Yeollie, memangnya di langit ada dewa, ya? Mengapa Baekkie tidak tahu? Setahu Baekkie, di langit itu adanya matahari, bulan, bintang, awan, dan _ehmm—_ " Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir, sungguh polos. Bahkan iapun tidak menyadari jika sekarang kedua orang dihadapannya sudah memutar bola mata malas.

" _Ah_ , sudahlah! Aku tadi mendengar kalian sedang membicarakan tentang masa depan. Apakah kalian ingin melihat masa depan kalian?" tawar Kris sambil memasang senyum _evil-_ nya.

"Memangnya bisa?" Chanyeol tidak percaya begitu saja.

Kris menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu gampang, anak-anak. Akan kuijinkan kalian melihat masa depan kalian, tapi hanya kuberi waktu selama dua jam saja. Karena jika terlalu lama, mungkin saja kalian akan mengubah masa depan itu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

" _Wow_ , keren! Baekkie mau, _Ahjussi_!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar antusias, kepalanya mengangguk lucu.

" _Yak_! Jangan panggil aku _Ahjussi_! Panggil aku _Hyung_!" sewot Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, " Yeollie, ayo kita melihat masa depan kita. Yeollie mau, kan?"

Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Kris datar, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

" _Yeeyy~_ " Baekhyun bersorak riang.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ini adalah bola masa depan. Salah satu dari kalian harus menggenggamnya erat, lalu kalian berlari cepat menuju pintu itu. Dan, _Voila_!Kalian pasti akan langsung terlempar ke masa depan," jelas Kris sambil memberikan bola kristal berwarna merah menyala sebesar bola bekel dan menunjuk ke arah pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit usang. Chanyeol menerima bola itu dan menggenggamnya di tangan kiri.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menganga takjub.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , benarkah kita akan kembali setelah dua jam itu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku nanti yang akan menjemput kalian," ujar Kris lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah pintu usang itu.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bebas, kini menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Ingat! Berlari cepat dan pejamkan mata kalian." Kris kembali memberi instruksi. Sepasang sahabat itu mengangguk patuh.

Sesaat mereka berdua berpandangan, mengangguk kecil, lalu segera berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Secara refleks, mereka menutup mata. Dan...

 _._

 _._

 _Splaaasshhh ~~_

.

.

Tubuh mereka seperti didorong oleh angin yang sangat kuat. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

 _Bruk!_

Mereka jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan. Chanyeol memegangi dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sementara Baekhyun tengah memegangi kepalanya, sedikit merasa pusing.

Chanyeol memasukkan bola kristal yang tadi digenggamnya itu kedalam saku celananya. Mereka berdua saling membantu untuk berdiri.

"Yeol–yeollie, ki–kita ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Mata besarnya memandang sekeliling. Alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Bukankah ini gedung sekolah TK kita dulu, Baekkie?" Bola mata Chanyeol masih menjelajah.

" _Eh_?" Baekhyun ikut memandang sekeliling.

"Iya, Yeollie. Tapi, mengapa gedungnya sudah agak tua begini? Dan kenapa kita terlempar ke tempat ini?" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu," balas Chanyeol cuek.

Padahal saat ini jantungnya sedang berdetak sangat cepat karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya dan itu membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Bahkan saat ini, Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma bedak bayi dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ramai anak-anak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencoba mencari tau darimana asal suara itu.

Dan kini mereka telah berada di halaman belakang gedung. Di sana banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ada yang bermain ayunan, perosotan, kejar-kejaran dan ada juga yang bermain pasir. Mereka mengamati pemandangan itu dari balik semak-semak. Hingga kemudian munculah sosok pria cantik yang menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama melotot tidak percaya saat melihat sosok indah itu. Bagaimana tidak indah? Tubuhnya mungil dengan sepasang kaki kurus nan jenjang. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dan imut secara bersamaan.

Kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung dan sebentuk bibir merah mirip buah _cherry_. Rambutnya hitam agak panjang, dengan poni menyamping yang sangat cocok di wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol seolah terbius akan sosok cantik itu, "Me–mengapa dia sekilas mirip denganmu, Baekkie?"

MataBaekhyun mengerjap, " Ap–apakah mungkin itu adalah Baekkie di masa depan, Yeollie?"

" _Ah_ , Yeollie tidak percaya jika itu adalah Baekkie," ujar Chanyeol seenaknya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baekkie _Songsaengnim_ , ayo membuat istana pasir." Seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua menarik tangan sosok cantik itu.

"Baekkie _Songsaengnim_? Namanya juga Baekkie? _Kyaaa~_ Itu berarti Baekkie yang sudah dewasa, Yeollie. _Kyaaa~_ " Baekhyun kecil heboh sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat cuek saja.

Sosok cantik yang dipanggil Baekkie _Songsaengnim_ itu terlihat sedang membantu gadis kecil tadi untuk membuat istana pasir. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri mereka sambil membawa bola.

"Baekkie _Songsaengnim_ , ayo main bola!" ajak anak laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah." Si cantik buru-buru menyelesaikan istana pasirnya. Lalu, berniat menyusul anak laki-laki tadi yang kini sudah berlari lebih dulu menghampiri teman-temannya. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati, kaki kurusnya tersandung beton pinggiran kolam pasir. Dan...

 _Bruk!_

" _Huuuwwweee~~_ "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih asyik bersembunyi di semak-semak terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar lengkingan keras dari bibir sosok cantik itu. Anak-anak segera berlari menghampiri _Songsaengnim_ kesayangan mereka itu.

" _Songsaengnim_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Baekkie _Songsaengnim_ kenapa?"

Beragam kekhawatiran terlontar dari mulut-mulut mungil itu. Sementara sosok yang dikhawatirkan kini tengah tersenyum lima jari sambil mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Membuat anak-anak itu tersenyum lega, tapi malah membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ' _gubrak_ ' di tempat.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Nah_ , kalau sekarang Yeollie baru percaya kalau itu adalah Baekkie. Sudah besarpun tetap saja ceroboh," kekehnya.

" _Yah_!" Baekhyun mencoba men- _death_ - _glare_ Chanyeol yang justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Setelah tawa Chanyeol reda, mereka kembali mengamati anak-anak dan _Songsaengnim_ cantik itu.

"Baekkie _Songsaengnim_ sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang gadis imut yang rambutnya dicepol rapi.

" _Ehm_! Tentu saja sudah." Si cantik mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan jari-jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya anak-anak antusias.

" _Ahaha_! Rahasia, _dong_! _Hihi_!" Si cantik terkikik dan terdengarlah nada kecewa dari mulut-mulut mungil itu.

"Ayo kita main lagi!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun kecil kembali heboh," Yeollie tadi dengar sendiri, kan? Baekkie punya pacar di masa depan nanti. _Kyaaa_!"

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan.

 _'Kira-kira siapa pacar Baekkie di masa depan, ya?'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah taman. Lagi-lagi mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, sedang mengamati sosok cantik yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku sambil terus melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dia sedang apa?" Mata Chanyeol memicing.

"Mungkin sedang menunggu pacarnya, Yeollie. _Kyaaa_! Baekkie ingin tahu seperti apa pacar Baekkie di masa depan nanti." Baekhyun histeris sendiri membayangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan sepasang mata besar yang tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir yang seksi. Dia berjalan agak tergesa sambil membawa sebuah tas kamera, menuju sosok cantik itu.

"Maaf, Baekkie. Aku sedikit terlambat," ujar pria tampan itu.

"Chanyeollie!" Pekik sosok cantik itu senang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dipaksa untuk melotot saking kagetnya. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Chanyeol dewasa!

" _Kyaaa_! Yeollie dewasa sangat tampan!" Baekhyun kecil kembali histeris.

" _Ssstt_... Diam dulu! Ayo amati mereka lagi, sebelum waktu kita habis." Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menghiraukan histeria Baekhyun kali ini. Kini mereka kembali fokus pada dua sosok itu.

Si pria tampan duduk di samping sang pria cantik.

"Maaf, aku tadi mampir dulu ketempat Jongin. Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tadi membantunya mengambil beberapa buket bunga," jelas pria tampan itu pada si cantik.

"Tidak masalah." Si cantik tersenyum lembut.

"Kyung–kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Jong–jongin?" Baekhyun kecil membekap mulutnya, tidak percaya.

Teman imut sebangkunya, Do Kyungsoo, akan menikah dengan teman sebangku Chanyeol, Kim Jongin. Padahal selama ini, mereka terkenal tidak pernah akur karena seringnya mereka saling mengejek dan bertengkar. _Hah_ , memang tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak.

"Selamat sore, anak-anak." Suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya terlonjak kaget. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Kris.

"Kau sudah datang? Apakah itu berarti waktu dua jam kami sudah habis?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Binggo_! Kau memang jenius anak muda. Ya, waktu kalian tinggal lima menit lagi. Ayo kita segera kembali!" ajak sosok Jangkung itu.

"Ta–tapi, kita belum selesai melihatnya, _Ahjussi_." Mata Baekhyun masih setia memandang dua insan yang sedang mengobrol di bangku taman itu.

" _Aish_! Panggil aku _Hyung_! Dan ayo cepat kembali, waktu kalian benar-benar akan segera habis."

"Ayo Baekkie, kita harus pulang sekarang!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap sekilas tangan Chanyeol yang terulur dihadapannya, lalu menoleh cepat ke arah dua sosok yang masih asyik mengobrol itu.

 _'Sepertinya memang sudah harus pergi'_ pikirnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, lalu beranjak perlahan mengikuti langkah Kris yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka memandang kedua sosok itu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya, sementara Baekhyun masih sesekali menoleh.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dua sosok itu kini tengah tertawa lepas, benar-benar sangat bahagia kelihatannya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini kedua sosok itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, berciuman mesra.

.

.

.

Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sama, pintu usang seperti saat mereka pertama kali menerobosnya. Chanyeol mengambil kembali bola kristal di saku celananya dan langsung menggenggamnya erat. Tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Lakukan seperti di awal tadi, ya. Ayo!" titah Kris.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Berlari kencang menerobos pintu usang itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Splaaasshh~~_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terduduk di tepi jalan, di sebelah pintu usang yang sama. Setelah menyadari keadaan, keduanya berdiri.

" _Eh_ , kemana _Hyung_ dengan senyum dan gigi yang mengerikan tadi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyadari ketidakberadaan sosok jangkung itu.

"Sudahlah Yeollie, biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke langit. _Bye-bye, Ahjussi_ Jangkung!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah langit.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat imutnya itu.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, Baekkie!" lanjutnya.

"Ayo!" balas Baekhyun riang.

Mereka kini kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Yeollie, Baekkie senang sekali karena ternyata saat dewasa nanti kita tetap akan berteman. _Wah_ , itu sangat keren!" ujar Baekhyun antusias.

"Ten–tentu saja! Kita akan berteman selamanya," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum canggung. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok jangkung itu kini sedang memandang kepergian mereka. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara.

" _Khukhukhu~_ Tidak akan ada yang tahu seperti apa masa depan mereka. Selamat jalan, anak-anak manis! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kris terkekeh dengan seringaian _evil_ khasnya. Dan secepat kilat, tubuhnya terbang menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE!**

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Kejadian tadi siang masih membekas di dalam benaknya.

"Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Jika benar, berarti nanti pacar Baekkie adalah Yeollie, _dong_. _Kyaaa~_ Yeollie dewasa sangat tampan!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, pipinya merona hebat. Tapi kemudian pipinya digembungkan, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi, tapi kan selama ini Yeollie selalu mengejek tingkah konyol Baekkie. Mana mau dia menjadi pacar Baekkie? _Aish~_ Lebih baik Baekkie tidur saja!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sementara itu...

"Mereka itu sebenarnya berpacaran tidak, _sih_? Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mereka sedang berpacaran. Tapi―" Kalimat Chanyeol menggantung.

" _Aish~_ Sudahlah! Semua ini membuatku tambah bingung." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu segera menyantap ramen panas dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
